The Wonderful Christmas of Doom
by Crusader Ari
Summary: HEY I UPDATE! Anyways Skoodge crashes, Tak meets up with them, the Resisty plot, and Red and Purple mistake Dib for yard decorations!
1. Starting Plans

The Wonderful Christmas of Doom

Chapter One

Plans and Invites

Ari: Ok so this is WAY to early for Christmas but hey by the time I finish this it might actually BE Christmas.

Disclaimer: Ari doesn't own The Tallests, Zim, GIR, Tak, Skoodge, the Resisty, and all those other people and stuff. Jhonen does. Not Nick!!! JHONEN!!! And all other characters I own!

NOTE: Let's pretend the Christmas episode that they DID make never happened...though that is a really good episode.

* * *

Earth; Zim's House/Base

GIR had just learned of the wonders of the Internet. The Irken Internet. A lot bigger than the human one with a ton of...well internet and horrible ads. But the Irken Internet did also include the human one, which nobody ever went to. Except little crazy GIR. He tapped on the keyboard staring at the screen. "Welcome to the human internet!" GIR looked at the counter at the bottom of the screen that now read one. "YEAH!!!" He clicked a link and got a wave of pop ups and ads. Then one got the little robot's attention. "Oooh..."

Zim sat in his lab working on his latest plan for world domination. A attack of killer moose. And it was actually going pretty well for once. Except Zim had a few hoof marks on his back but it was ok. "Now if I just..." He then heard loud voice shouting. "LET'S HAVE A CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!" Zim dropped the chemical onto MiniMoose which caused the poor little floating moose to turn black with ashes in a poof of smoke. He let out a small squeak as he hit the ground burned. "GIR! Now look what you've made me do! Well at least I know the instant burn works..." He whispered the last part to himself looking at the orange chemical in the test tube. "Anyways! What on Irk are you talking about?! A what party?" GIR then waved the paper he had printed from the site above and started to scream again. "A party! We can invite EVERYBODY!!! And then have food and games and PRESENTS!!!" Zim then clenched his hands into fists and scowled. "GIR! Why would we invite filty humans to- Wait! The pitiful humans...we could invite them! Being so stupid they wouldn't KNOW the terrible things that I can...DO to them! I'll have gifts with explosives...terrible horrible PAINFUL games...food that is...is..." As he stuttered for a word MiniMoose squeaked which sounded like a normal squeak but which Zim comprehended in to a word. "ICKY!!! Food that is icky!!! You took it right out of my BRILLIANT head MiniMoose! And I'll invite the Tallests! They have GOT to see it! Front row seats to the Earth's impending DOOM! And I'll make sure that horrible DIB doesn't get in the way this time! Now GIR tell me more about this Christmas..."

Somewhere...

Skoodge. That was his name and he was a pround Irken Invader. All the Irkens were cheering for him and the Tallests all over him showering him with words of greatness, for lack of a better term. He had just took over Meekrob single handed and save Invader Tenn. And after saving the Massive from being blown up he had stopped the new resistance from destroying the Armada and now was being promoted to the new leader of the Irken Empire even if he was shorter than the Tallests. All resisting aliens now shivered at his name and were hailing to the Irken Empire now. And now he was in a nice comfy throne with the old Tallests bowing to him. "Oh your so great Tallest Skoodge! What're you doing to do next master?" Skoodge smiled readjusting his crown. "Well I thin-" "Master...master...master..." Skoodge then looked at them. "Uhh what's wrong with you-"

"MASTER SKOODGE PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

He was then hit by a bag of chips his SIR was whacking in his face franticly trying to wake up his dreaming master. "AHHHH!!! Stop it SIR! What's wrong I told you I was going to take a nap! I'm not dead! Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you..." The SIR then pointed out the window of the Voot Cruiser. "We're going to crash sir!" Skoodge then looked out the window. "You know we can just steer the ship out of the way..." The SIR then jumped around like a paranoid psycho. "THE CONTROLS ARE OFFLINE SIR!!! AND THE ENGINE GOT HIT BY A ASTEROID WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP!!!!!" Skoodge then looked at the planet, the Voot then to his SIR who was staring at him. They both stared at each other for a moment then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Somewhere Deep in Space; Resisty's Ship

A large spaceship flew through the wreckage of the planet that had just been blown up a few days ago because of the Irken Armada. Inside many different types of aliens were either controlling the ship or helping the few new members of the crew that had survived the destruction of their planet. In the middle of it all sat a Vortian and to his right a floating cone like creature. "Shloonktapooxis, how many survivers of the planet did we get?" The Vortian took his eyes off the window and looked at the cone by him. "Well I'm not sure Captain Lard Nar. I can't really count that well..." Lard Nar, the Vortian, then looked at the group around the one new resistance member they had found in a escape pod that the Irkens had missed while blowing up the rest.

"Shloonktapooxis that's only one person."

"Yeah I know I kind of lose it after zero."

Lard Nar eyed him awkwardly then cleared his voice and walked over to the newcomer. "So what's your name? Oh and as for me I am Lard Nar leader of the Resisty!" The alien looked up at him. It had three green eyes. Two in the normal positon and one on it's forehead. It's skin was a pale purple and it had two small blue horns poking out of it's head. Other than that it was pretty small and had a long tail with a pointed tip at the end. "M-my name is Mij and I am from the...destroyed planet of Garoll. The Irken Empire destroyed it because they were asking for snacks. But my people only eat our healthy vegitation. So we didn't have any snacks and they blew up the planet saying we were disobeying their orders." Lard Nar stared for a while then started speaking again. "Well I just asked for your name but I guess the extra information is nice...anyways you are a new member of the Resisty! I mean if you wanna be and all but-" Shloonktapooxis then popped up in front of Mij. "You don't like snacks?!" Lard Nar then grabbed the cone and threw him to the side. Mij than spoke up again. "I'd like to join...because as I've heard your after the Irken Empire and I'd like to help you destroy those horrible beasts! And Resisty sounds really cool!" Lard Nar then smiled and shook the Garoll's hand. "Welcome to the Resisty Mij..."

Deep in Space Again; On Board the Massive

In the large windowed room of the Massive where one could look out to the expansive universe two tall Irkens sat on a couch looking out at it all. In front of them on a large table lay a map, some papers and two Irken sodas. Then one of them, the red eyed one, spoke up. "I still can't believe that they wouldn't give up the snacks! I mean everyone knows not to defy the Irken Empire! Except those stupid Resisty people we gave that stupid malfuntioning power core to..." The purple eyed one then looked up from some papers he was reading at his co-leader. "What if they really had no snacks?" They both looked at each other then after a moment of absolute silence except for the soft roaring of the engines from the ship they bursted out laughing.

"Nice one Pur!"

"Sometimes I kill myself."

Suddenly a large screen appeared in front of them and a female Irken was shown on screen. It was Tak and she was transmitting from a new Spittle Runner she had built with a fixed Mimi by her side. Purple then stared a bit wide eyed at the screen as Red on the other side of the couch drank his soda looking at her. "Who's that?" he asked taking another gulp of his soda. "It's Tak! Remember she was going to give us that planet full of snacks but then Zim got in the way." Red who was glaring at his soda can which he flipped upside down to see if their was a bit of the carbonated liquid left gave a slight oh and threw the can back which hit a service drone passing by in the hall. "My Tallests! I'd like permission to kill Zim. I am close to the planet. After I kill him I shall try again at my plan to fill the planet with snacks, showing that I can be an Invader." Red then smiled happily. "Kill Zim huh? AND give us a planet full of snacks? If you promise to make it extremely painful..." Purple then spoke up excited. "You can be a general for all I care!" Red nodded by him happily smiling. Tak then smiled and saluted. "Thank you my Tallests! I shall bring you his dead body for you along with a planet full of snacks and new slaves for you! Tak signing off!" The picture faded away as the screen was pulled back up into a nifty lil' compartment in the ceiling. Red then looked at Purple who was wearing a great smile and anxious look in his eyes. "See I told you lucky random things happen sometimes!"

By the Milky Way; Tak's Ship

Tak laughed thinking about her plan. The way the Tallests looked after telling them a small premise of what she was going to do she could probably be promoted to something more than just an Elite Invader. She had crashed on a small planet where a couple of aliens lived. She easily destroyed the small village and was able to gather supplies from it and her old escape pod to make a new ship. And after reprogramming Mimi and making sure the chip wouldn't fall out again she had started to put together the small ideas she had to destroy Zim. He had ruined her plans two times already. And that was enough. She felt so disgraced to have been beaten by such a worthless invader. Heck he wasn't even an invader he was exiled to food service which he probably failed at too. "Master! We are closing in on the targeted galaxy!" The computer than showed a screen of how far away they were from Earth. "Good...This time it's for revenge Zim and you will NOT ruin this for me...and I'll make sure you don't disgrace the Empire anymore after this..."

Earth; Membrane House

Dib was on his computer as usual looking at the bits of info he had gotten about Zim. "Man! It's already been a long time since Zim crahsed and I STILL don't have a whole skematic on his house or a lot of information on his weird alien specis! If only the Swollen Eyeball didn't think I was ALL that crazy! I think I really lost them after that whole waffle thing with Zim..." His computer then started to beep and a pop up came up saying that the his Dad's satellite, which he had access to, had picked up a signal. He then opened a video link and saw something heading down towards Earth at an amazingly fast speed. "Wow! What is that?! Hey...it's got that Irken symbol on it! That means..." He than started to run around in circles crazily. "AHHH ANOTHER ONE!!! ANOTHER ONE!!!" He then stopped and stared out the window. "Wait...this could be good actually...hmm..."

* * *

Ari: I ran out of ideas when it came to Dib. So this is just a short lil prolouge thing. Oh and this is mainly after all the episodes like Zim Eats Waffles and stuff. Yeah I watched the third DVD a lot and got some info I needed. Anyways review please! As for flamers DON'T FLAME! Just point out the mistakes or just leave! Helpful criticism is good I mean! 


	2. Not So Happy Reunions

The Wonderful Christmas of Doom

Chapter Two

Not So Happy Reunions

Ari: I'm horrible...I NEVER UPDATE!!!

Dib: You can say that again...

Ari: Shush!

Dib: You know I'm just a fragment of your imaginatio-

Ari: Imagination is real! Just like how the moon is cheese!

Dib: ...yeah

Ari: FANFICTION TIME!!! And oh this is now co authored by Alyssa8 reborn for some ideas and stuff...yeah.

Earth; Zim's Base

"WARNING!!! Object approaching at REALLY fast speed!"

Zim turned to see his computer screen, which now showed something coming toward his base. His eyes widened and he gasped in his Zimmy way, if you could say that. "What is THAT?!?!"

GIR than came bounding in as his usual self and pointed at the screen. "Ooooh pretty light-"

"GIR we have no time for this! We're about to be SMOOSHED!!! Like...like cheese in a sandwich!"

"I LIKE CHEESE!!!"

Outside a bit above Zim's house in the sky, Skoodge and his SIR were still screaming waiting for their impending doom.

"What're we going to DO?!"

Skoodge's SIR stared at him and then put his finger in the air with a look of him having a brilliant plan but then quickly went into a blank expression shrugging.

"I dunno..."

Zim frantically ran around his base trying to think of something to do. As he looked at the computer to see if the shields GIR were supposed to put up were ready he gaped at them staring. There on the screen was GIR outside putting pillows on the roof. PILLOWS were the last thing that'd stop something from crushing them yet the robot skipped around putting one at every tile. Zim stopped everything in his universe and ignored everything staring at the screen, his left eye twitching. Oh how the pillows would save his life. Yeah right. Thoughts were running through his head of how it'd have to end like this. Dying, the Tallest coming and lifting a pillow to see their favorite invader dead. In the future people saying of how the pillow had killed him. That pillow...

"HEY MASTER!!! I put the shields up!"

Zim had already broken down onto the floor with GIR on top of him.

Skoodge stood on his chair, frantically pushing many controls and buttons trying to stop the soon to come crash. His SIR sat behind him, rocking back and forth with his metal thumb in his mouth. But it was going to be to late. When he snapped the switch for the shields on the outside to come out he had crashed. Smack dab right into Zim's roof. The outer air bag like devices expended as the cockpit door opened. Zim then ran in with GIR right by him. Zim stared at Skoodge in the cockpit as Skoodge put on a wry smile sweating.

"Uh hey Zim! Long time no see eh? Heh...uhh...sorry for barging in like this and all but..."

As Skoodge went on Zim's anger meter inside of him broke haywire. He then lunged at Skoodge and started strangling the Irken. Skoodge had screamed like a baby smeet before being attacked and tried to get Zim off but was helpless. Skoodge's SIR who had fallen out when Zim came in sat on the floor staring, with GIR walking over and putting a piggy sticker on the SIR's head with a blank expression...

Outside Dib had came running over to see what had just happened. Because of his rush to get out his boot was only halfway on and his mittens were on his head while his hat in his hands. He stopped at Zim's house outside the fence/ gnome field and saw feathers flying everywhere.

"It's snowing feathers now? What's wro- WOAH!!!"

Upstairs Zim and Skoodge were still in their feeble positions fighting. Zim had the upper hand at the moment because he had been more aggressive while Skoodge was trying his best to escape. Dib then came running in, digital camera in hands and started taking photos. Zim stopped and his eyes went wide along with Skoodge's. He dropped the other Irken and turned around.

"THE DIB!!!"

Before Dib could say a word Zim threw Skoodge at him. Dib was about the scream but before he could utter a sound he saw sprawled out on the ground, unconscious with Skoodge by him.

"GIR! Throw out the pitiful human scum! And you SIR unit get me the camera! I don't know how he got pass the gno-"

"What was that for?!" Skoodge had gotten up and was now dusting himself off.

"What was I supposed to do just LET him take pictures?!"

"Well you didn't have to throw me!!!"

"You deserve it! Have you seen my ROOF?! AND MY PILLOWS!!! How you destroyed my feathered pillows!"

As the two rambled on the SIRs went to do what they were told. GIR wiped away oil tears thinking of the piggy pillow he had put right in the middle. Skoodge's SIR had grabbed the camera and stared at Dib. He then turned away but then turned his head back to look at Dib. He walked away slowly but came running back hitting Dib's head then trotting off, happy with himself of what he had accomplished. GIR than grabbed Dib and hauled him outside. He threw him out into the snow and the only trace of Dib now was his pointy black hair sticking out of the white blanket of snow. GIR trotted back in as a man passed by. He turned to Zim's house and gaped in horror. Completely ignoring the voot in the roof he pointed at Dib's hair.

"AHHHHHH!!! A SHARK!!! THERE'S A SHARK IN THE SNOW!!! CALL THE ARMY!!! CALL THE MARINES!!! CALL THE LIFEGUARD!!!"

"I'm a lifeguard! And I served in the army and marines for one week!" A man ran up with a bat yelling and hit Dib. The two men stared and then walked away...

Tak had just landed in an open space by Dib's neighborhood and had already put up a base. The robot mom Mimi was making was almost done too. She had on her old disguise and was about to go out and find Zim to...greet him. But when she went out she found the horrors of the cold snowing winter. On Irk it was constantly kept warm with a large machine and the hybrid trees would always be in full bloom. But now this iced water was burning her more than the soda that Gaz had hit her with last time did. She ran back in and into her lab to look get her "shield" which actually was a parasol with more than the usual one most humans carry around. But it'd look just like a dark purple and black one to most people. She ran back out yelling at Mimi to follow her. She smirked walking down the sidewalk to Zim's house. As she thought over her plans she snickered evilly. The pain that'd be on Zim's face would be so very satisfying. At the other invader's house at the moment though Skoodge and Zim had made a shocking discover...

"THAT DIB **IS** THE BIGGEST FREAK!!!"

Skoodge was rolling on the ground laughing while Zim stared at the screen, gaping yet again. On it were millions of pictures flashing by of Dib, posing in heroic, yet a very stupid, manner. In one he was seen with a big smile, holding a flag that had his "symbol" which was a paranormal eye with a D on it, and standing on top of what looked like a horribly made Zim doll. One was even a little video mp3 with Dib kicking the Zim doll off a chair, which he just toppled over. GIR and Skoodge's SIR had been watching curiously and because of GIR decided to try it. Skoodge's SIR stood in the middle of an open area while GIR waved at the side. He then turned red and started to run towards the other SIR unit who just tilted his head stupidly. He then turned back to his regular GIR mode and skipped into the SIR and the both toppled onto the ground rolling until they hit the wall. The two lay there for a moment and then bursted out into a giggling fit of sorts.

Outside Tak stood in front of Zim's house staring down at Dib who was still unconscious on the ground. She raised her eyebrow and kicked his head out of the way. She then continued on in through the feathers, snow and malfunctioning gnomes. It was easy enough to get through his security, which was only the Robo-Parents Mimi easily got out of the way for her. She turned off her disguise and Mimi did the same following her. As she went down to his lab where the two Irkens and robots were she wasn't prepared for the horrible sight she would see. She gaped scared and shocked at what she saw.

"I'M SO PRETTY!!! OH SO PRETTY!!!"

On the large screen was Dib singing and dancing like a ballerina to the song with Zim, Skoodge, GIR and the other SIR imitating. Tak stepped back a bit not wanting to know what or why they were singing that they were "pretty". And to her opinion actually both were pretty.... ugly. Then what she had ignored had just hit her smack dab in the head. This was Earth. This was Zim's "mission". And that one cyan colored SIR piece of trash was his piece of junk. And then there was Skoodge. That idiot from academy that had somehow gotten the class of being an invader and had somehow conquered Blortch and survived was now there. And he was singing. And he was dancing...

"What on Irk are you two morons doing?!?!"

Zim and Skoodge than stopped on their toes and after a moment of silence and staring Skoodge fell over, knocking Zim done in the process. They both quickly got up and then Zim began his yelling after stumbling for words for about ten seconds.

"Tak! What are YOU doing here AGAIN?!?!?! I thought I got rid of you with my might-"

"CAN IT ZIM!!! You really think you could just stop me? It's YOUR fault I lost my second chance with the Tallests and it's YOU-" Now it was Tak's turn to get cut off by none other than our favorite fatty invader, Skoodge.

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a sec I just got here, I don't remember who you are or why you and Zim have some issues going on but what exactly did I miss? And what's THAT?!" Skoodge was pointing at Mimi now who was in her unusual SIR form. Between this whole fight and confusion Skoodge's SIR had gone up to Mimi and poked her which automatically sent the poor SIR flying into the wall after Mimi whacked it. Skoodge then screamed.

"MY POOR LIL SIR UNIT!!!" He ran over to where it had fallen and picked it up dramatically. "CHIPZ!!! DON'T DIE!!! HANG IN THERE LITTLE BUDDY!!!"

Tak and Zim stood there and looked at Skoodge confused and disturbed, both of them thinking of how he was mourning over a robot and why on Irk he had named it Chipz. They both shook their heads and continued their quarreling.

"Why are you here, Tak?! You should be...gone! As in not..here...anymore..." Zim got quieter at the end making little hand movements to explain his reasoning.

"Like I said you've ruined my chances to impress the Tallests TWICE! And now I'm getting a third one and you won't be able to ruin it cause you'll be DEAD!!!"

"But I'm alive right now." Zim looked at her like an oblivious moron. Tak raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him then smirked.

"You are a idiot. Possibly king of them all with that guy. But you'll see soon enough. Oh and a present before I leave!" She than snapped her fingers and Mimi's chest opened unleashing a horde of small robot bees that started to sting Zim who was now running in circles screaming. She cackled at his misery and then disappeared out of the lab leaving Zim screaming, Skoodge mourning and GIR baking some biscuits...

Out there somewhere...in space

Lard Nar sat in his chair talking to the leaders of Meekrob who were on the large screen in front of him. The leaders looked stern and possibly in need of getting some better lighting for the light above them was buzzing on and off. Lard Nar had small holoscreens around him showing in some alien language and drawings a somewhat plan of sorts. Then one of the leaders spoke up.

"So you want us to attack the Irken Armada and Massive AND threaten to kill the Tallests? Then you plan for them to go to a nearby planet in hiding and you and your men will go get them while we face the largest and powerfullest army ever, is that correct?" The leaders eyed him as Lard Nar gulped a bit.

"Y-Yes! I already have an agent on the Massive, who will after hearing about your false plans will give the Tallests the idea to hideout on a nearby planet. From our gathered information from my agent they're by a planet that one of their invaders is trying to conquer at the moment. That'll probably be where they shall hide and they will probably leave before you start the attack. So before the battle even starts my crew and I shall kidnap the Tallests, take them hostage and with you we can make the Irken Empire right in the palm of our hand-...uhh yeah." He stopped remembering that the Meekrobians had no hands and were beings of pure energy. The leaders than started to whisper among themselves, leaving Lard Nar sitting in his chair sweating nervously. They than turned back to the screen and one began to speak.

"We'll go with your plan. You're plans and information all seem quite solid and right now we don't have much to lose...other than the rest of our Empire. So be warned that if you fail we will kill you all in a horrible torture. We'll have an advisor come shortly to aid you and watch over your progress." The screen then flickered off leaving a grinning Lard Nar.

"YES!!!" The Vortian stood up on his chair doing a little jig. Shloonktapooxis than came floating by and looked at him.

"You're happy that they might torture us to a horrible death?" The cone stared at his leader confused. Lard Nar than eyed the cone confused.

"Noooo...I'm happy that I finally got the Meekrobians to listen to me! I thought they blocked all my calls after awhile-" Shloonktapooxis than floated up happily jumping around a bit.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! We got our communicators screwed up! Here you go!" The cone than gave Lard Nar his communicator which the Meekrobians had blocked all messages from. Lard Nar than looked at the communicator he had been using, plugged into the mainstream computer. He pulled out the small wire and handed it back to Shloonktapooxis.

"Oh and your mother called. She said to clean yourself since it's been ten years."

"Awww...ok..." The cone then floated out of the room leaving a horrible stench behind that Lard Nar, in his time of joy, hadn't noticed at all until now. He turned on his little fan that was connected to his chair wondering when they would send the advisor so he could notice his spy on the Massive to start the operation. Then suddenly in a flash of light a Meekrobian appeared in front of him while he was scratching his butt. His eyes grew wide and he coughed getting into a better-looking manner. The being was different from the other Meekrobians Lard Nar had seen. Instead of the usual light blue glow they where this one was a light aquamarine sorta of thing and was spiky.

"Hello there mate! My name is Fesz!" He had a kind of country and Australian accent mixed together and Lard Nar stared trying to understand how to pronounce the beings name. "Anyhow I be the advisor the leaders sent!" Lard Nar looked at him scratching his head

"Uh yes indeed...Anyways I am Captain Lard Nar LEADER OF THE RESISTY THE-" Fesz then started laughing hysterically.

"W-w-wait...HAHAHA...ah...d-did you say Re-re-aha-resisty?" He tried to control his laughter but failed miserably. Lard Nar hit his head with the arm of his chair and looked at Spleenk, the one that had made up that HORRIBLE name. 'Well at least Mij likes it...but he is weird.' As Lard Nar thought this he looked at the little alien poking his bag of chips before taking out a vegetable to eat instead. He was the only being Lard Nar had seen that didn't like snacks and he was deathly afraid of candy. Fesz then finally stopped laughing.

"A-anyways I'm supposed to tell ya you gotta start the plan now. We Meekrobians don't have much time cause of an irken invader at our planet already but our forces are ready to go just in case. We want this plan done quick! Good! And finally beat that horrible Irken Empire!" He said the last part with motions and power in his voice! "So now mate how many people you sending down to that planet eh?" Lard Nar then looked at him confused.

"Eh?" That was all he uttered before Fesz sighed.

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird mate if all of your not so little crew all went down to their planet? From your information that planet doesn't even know about aliens and is inhabited with stupid folk!" Lard Nar then mentally hit himself. Of course! Fesz was correct on that.

"Oh yeah...uhh EVERYONE STAND IN A LINE!!!" They all did so, even Shloonktapooxis coming in with a towel draped over him. Fesz and Lard Nar were in front of them looking at them.

"I say you bring about five others. You captain will probably be goin and I must for I am the one assigned by my leaders ta watch ya all." Fesz then floated above to get a better view of the crew of mixed aliens. Lard Nar than cleared his throat and started pointing to some aliens.

"Shloonktapooxis! Since you're my right hand you'll come!"

"Alright!!!" He said this while floating over and dripping water on the floor.

"Now...Spleenk! You come you're good with finding things and stuff...yeah." The alien did a little cheer. Lard Nar just hoped he wouldn't give any ideas for all of them were bad. Resisty...going up against the Massive...going to a secret space auction to get this new Vortian ship...

"Ok now Chiba you come you're good at communication and stuff and also Kumaa we need someone like you with your spying abilities and all. And..." He then looked at Mij looking at the ground sadly. The Vortian remembered how ambitious the new member was and excited to be able to have a chance to get rid of the Irkens.

"Mij! You're coming with us! We'll be able to see what kind power you really have and stuff." He smiled as he saw Mij stand there shocked with a grin on.

"R-Really? This is great!!! Woohoo!" He than ran over happily with his arms in the air.

"Now to tell Zelt to start the operation. It's time we take the Irken Empire down!!!" Lard Nar raised his fist in the air with all the other aliens happily cheering beside him, even Fesz.

On the Massive

Everyone was in mass panic. Meekrob had just declared to attack the Armada and kill the Tallests. In the main control room Red held onto a railing his teeth gritted in anger. Why was everyone suddenly defying them?! Usually this wouldn't be a problem but Meekrob had been one of the bigger threats to the Empire ever since the beginning. Purple kept going back and forth with his hands over his face.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna DIEEEE!!!" He continuously had been yelling this for about twenty minutes now and Red was starting to get majorly annoyed with it all. 'If he says that one more time...'

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!!!!" That was it. That was the last string Red had attached to keep from losing his cool. He lashed around and grabbed Purple's neck and furiously shook him.

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure you'll be dead LONG before they even GET here!!! NOW SHUT UP!!! And stop pac...hov...pace hovering! What ever the heck you're doing!"

"But-!!!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!!!" He then let go of the other tallest and went back to his spot to yell out orders but before he could start yapping them a slightly tall Irken came in. She had sparkling purple eyes, long eyelashes and long perfectly curled antenna. She wore a dress sort of thing in the traditional Irken colors of red and purple. Purple got up from his position on the floor and greeted the female.

"Ah Advisor Nil it's good to see you! Now if you could just HELP US!" Red then hit his head continuously with the railing in front of him. It was Purple who'd always start panicking and now he was asking an advisor for help. Not just any advisor but this dumb ditz that the board had hired. Why they even hired her was way beyond him and if Purple wasn't being a frantic moron he'd know this too. But right now his brain would shut down and go into panicking idiot mode. 'And he yells at me about my temper...which I don't have.' As Red had his thinking Nil stood there and giggled a bit.

"Well my Tallest the board sent me down to tell you our plan! It seems that we're very close to a planet that is being invaded by one of the invaders. If we send you there secretly they won't know that you're gone so you'll be safe! And Head Advisor Deken has informed Irk so the forces are going to come as soon as possible! They'll be using a teleportation system to get here. And you know how stupid the Meekrob aliens are! We'll be able to get rid of them and pick you up in a snap!" Purple stared nodding taking it all in but after Red had heard teleportation system he stopped hitting his head.

"Teleportation? You mean Project Flash? That's not supposed to be done for another year!" Purple than started to get his brain back.

"Hey yeah! That's right!" The two Tallests looked at Nil who started to sweat a bit.

"Uhh well you see my Tallests they've suddenly made a recent breakthrough! We were going to tell you soon but then this came up!" Nil smiled wryly hoping they would believe her. "Don't worry my Tallests! I'm sure we'll be able to handle it and it'll be better if you're in hiding! Then we'll have the relief of knowing our Tallests are safe and sound!"

The two Tallests eyed each other and moved into the hall to talk privately. Outside they went to their private viewing quarters and Purple grabbed some papers off the table. He read one over and threw it back on the table and looked through the files and under the map for something.

"The plans for Project Flash...They're not here!" Purple got up from his leaning position and eyed Red.

"But I just looked over it yesterday! And they WERE here! I set it down on this table right here!" He pointed to a spot on the table where there was only some papers about Blortch.

"Well I guess we'll have to be going." Purple said this sadly throwing down a folder he was looking through.

"What? Why?" Red looked at him confused.

"You know the whole board gets on our backs for these kinda things! It's like if anything happens to us they die. They're going to make us go." Red nodded. Purple was right on these things.

"It just...doesn't seem right. Ah well better go pack before they do it for us..." With that Red and Purple nodded and left the room. On the other side of the Massive Nil was smiling happily after eavesdropping on the Tallests. Everything was going as planned. She then went back into the Advisors room, which had them locked up in some type of alien cells made of photon bars. She smirked seeing them.

"Maybe with you as hostages too this'll work out better than planned..."

Zim's Base

Zim sat in his lab applying the medicine on his last sting. Skoodge had fixed up his SIR unit and GIR sat down on the ground watching The Scary Monkey Show. Zim smiled and threw away the medicine. Finally all of them were treated.

"GIR! Go clean up the dead bees now!" The little robot did a little yay and then ran up to them and vacuumed them up a little suction pipe connected to the bases trash. After Skoodge went to go talk to Zim about the little Tak thing Chipz had gone to where GIR was poking a large dead killer bee with a rod. GIR turned to the other SIR and smiled handing it a stick to poke it with to. But Zim and Skoodge didn't notice as they were conversing about Tak.

"So she was the one that gave me the wedgie in academy school? I never knew who did that!" Skoodge rubbed his chin in a state of thought as Zim winced a bit.

"Uhh actually it was Talle-" Skoodge than snapped his fingers together.

"And I always thought it was Sneekyonfoota! Man what a moron I was. But I can't believe I got a wedgie by a girl..." Zim decided not to tell him. He'd find out ONE day...

"Anyways! Since Tak is back I MUST get rid of her with my INGENIOUS plans of DOOM!!!" Zim was now standing on his chair, his fist in the air. Skoodge did a little squee and clap before sitting down and looking at Zim.

"I love hearing a good plan! So what's your plan?" Zim then stopped his pose and look of pride and just stared at the air blinking a bit.

"Uhh well..."

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASSIVE!!!" Zim squealed happily. Now he wouldn't have to tell Skoodge the plan he hadn't come up with yet and this was the first time the Tallests had called HIM without him even saying a thing. After a few seconds the two tall Irkens came on screen. Purple was in front with some luggage by his feet as he sat in a chair bored.

"So Invader- ZIM?!?!" Purple than turned off screen yelling at some Irkens that were planning the Tallests little trip.

"YOU SAID IT WAS A INVADER!!! Not ZIM!!! These are the kind of little things that I would LOVE to be INFORMED of sometime!" Zim stared wondering, Skoodge doing the same as he looked from his position of sitting on the floor. Apparently the little fat Irken hadn't been noticed by his leader yet. Purple coughed and turned back onto screen.

"Anyways...Zim...you see the Armada are having a few...problems of sorts.... with Meekrob. And we'll...HAVE...to stay at your base till the problem is resolved...soooooo..." Purple had his teeth gritted and he was wincing with his eye twitching as he said this with much effort. And if Zim and Skoodge would so greatly pay attention as the Irkens that Purple had yelled at did they would have noticed he was holding tightly onto the chair to sustain himself from getting up and killing the first thing he saw. But Zim just stood their grinning from side to side happily.

"OF COURSE you can come my Tallest! ANYTHING for the Empire! Especially you my Tallests!" Skoodge still sat their unnoticed eating some cheese puffs he had recently found.

"Ok uhh we'll be there soon.... as soon as Red finishes pac-" He then stopped and stared to the left which was actually to a hall in the Massive. There was a loud yelling from there and Purple winced hearing who it was.

"PURRRRR!!!! Someone stole my boxers!!! I only found one pa-" Tallest Red stopped as he turned to the screen after he had come walking in with a pair of heart boxers in his two long fingers.

"ZIM?!?!" That was all Skoodge and Zim heard before the transmission went into static. Zim scratched his head wondering why Tallest Red had suddenly changed his expression to a shocked and angry one. He shrugged and decided it was time to get his house ready to accumulate four Irkens and two SIRS...

Three Days Later...

Zim sighed. It had taken him THAT long to set up his base along with the help of Skoodge, GIR and Chipz which just made it take about one day longer. But through the time of setting up the beds, expanding some areas and filling the kitchen with snacks he had came up with plans for his party. The party would be great! It would take care of the humans, Tak, and that horrible DIB human all at once! AND the Tallests would be right there to see it all. Before he knew it he was on top the couch posing his pride and ego taking over as usual.

"ZIM WILL SHOW ALL HIS GREATNESS!!!" He stopped as he saw GIR walk in laughing and clapping. He jumped off the couch and then wiped some imaginary dust off of his little apron he wore. As he took of his gloves he wondered how close the Tallests actually were to Earth.

"Wonder when they'll get her-" Before he could get the last letter out he heard the roaring of an engine outside. Skoodge ran to Zim from the kitchen yelling.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" He was than smacked by Zim's duster.

"QUIET! The Tallests are here!"

Outside Red and Purple came out of the voot in disguises they had picked out on the way to Earth. They both wore the normal boots all characters wore. Purple wore some black khaki styled pants and a violet shirt. As for the more human features his skin looked a ghostly white, kind of albino shade. He had purple eyes and ruffled blackish purple hair on top his head that obscured his sight a bit because of the bangs. Red on the other hand wore some black cargos and a red tee. His skin had a more normal tone and he wore red contacts with fiery spiked hair. The two stood there for a moment and looked around.

"Red?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it so friggen cold?" The two glared at the white snow filled surroundings and seemed to shrug it off for a moment until Red's brain put together a new equation. He didn't like cold. As he started to run to knock down Zim's door and run into some fire he would set off he tripped over something.

"What the heck is that?!" He got up covered in snow and looked down at what he had tripped over. From what the two saw it looked like a large pointed and bended black stick was popping up from the ground. I then started to move a little and rise from the ground. Dib who was the "thing" got up finally and looked around as Red and Purple stared. Dib then stopped and stared at them. The on cue all three screamed.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Inside the house Zim heard the doorbell ring after a scream followed by an awkward silence. He then went to open the door followed by Skoodge, GIR and Chipz. When he opened it he saw his Tallests in their disguises, Tallest Red sizzling a bit from the melting snow he was covered in. Then Purple spoke up.

"Zim, I think your lawn ornament ran away..."

Ari: So how'd ya like it? I never update and I hate myself for that. Anyways next chapter will be the Resisty arriving, getting ready or prepared for the party which will involve everyone somehow, the Tallests and Resisty in a mall right before Christmas (I pity them so much already), Zim, GIR, Skoodge, and Chipz going to the winter wild to cut down a tree and Dib, with Gaz, and Tak trying to stop Zim in their own different ways.

Dib: You made me stay in the snow for days!

Ari: Hey it was funny! Anyways as the Dib'll say...

Dib: Review so we can get this fanfic over with!

Ari: Oh Dib you ruiner...

WOO A LITTLE ADVERTISEMENT!!!

Guess what? On December 22nd Phantom of the Opera comes to theaters! GO WATCH IT! I COMMAND YOU!


End file.
